Enterprise applications may be deployed on an application server that provides data to clients and serves as an interface between clients and database servers. Enterprise applications may store data in and retrieve data from the database. Clients may send data requests by interacting with the application, which may retrieve data from the database based on the data requests.
An application may have multiple threads of execution running in an application server. Each of the execution threads may send a query to a database via a database driver. Query processing at the database is typically a bottleneck in the information system. If execution threads send are almost identical queries to the database via the database driver, the database driver may send the query to the database and fork the results. Some technical difficulties may result in sending the query to the database and forking the results. For example, the almost identical queries may not be sent at the exact same moment, which may result in both queries being sent and processed by the database.